


Perfect Light to Read By

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Community: femslash100, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the perfect lighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Light to Read By

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "wax". Drabbletag 6 on livejournal's femslash100.

Belle sits in her favorite armchair, a blanket across her lap and a book in her hands. The only source of light is a single candle right beside her.

It’s perfect. 

With a happy sigh she reaches for the tea cup sitting on a side table. Carefully she sips at it, blowing in between to cool it further. It’s her favorite flavor - green tea with elderflower and apple blossom.

It’s perfect.

When Belle puts the cup back down and lifts her book to start reading again, the lighting isn’t correct.

“Up,” Belle commands, giving Regina’s bare ass a firm smack. Regina is on her knees and forearms. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Regina says through gritted teeth, and raises her bottom higher. It makes the candle shake; its base is buried in her asshole. Wax drips. Several droplets land on Regina’s skin, some of them not drying immediately but running down the rounding of her ass. “Aah.” 

“Quiet,” Belle shushes her. She takes hold of the candle, pushes its base deeper into Regina’s ass. More wax drips, some trickling between her cheeks. Belle hears Regina whimper and sees her thighs quiver. She knows how much Regina wants to touch herself, how wet she must be. “Later, pet,” she assures her.

Belle leans back into the chair, raises her book and continues to read. 

It’s perfect.

The End


End file.
